Full Circle
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My My My . It's like a songfic minus the words. Ryella fluff. R&R please. ONESHOT. My first Ryella.


Author's Note: Lots of fluff

**Author's Note: **Lots of fluff! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Full Circle By musiclover94

"Don't they look so cute together, Michael?" Bob Evans joked to Mr. Montez, gesturing to the two children in the front lawn, chasing each other around and screaming their heads off.

"Yeah, they do. Right, dear?" Michael Montez said to his wife with a joking glint in his deep brown eyes, so much like his daughters'.

She rolled her eyes and smiled a tired sort of grin, glancing at Ryan's mother, Enchante. "Oh my, my, my…" was all she said.

"Aahhh! I'm gonna beat you up, Gabs!" Ryan said, running lazily after her with a mud-stained shirtfront. Gabriella just laughed and ran faster.

Ryan bent over, panting. "Okay, you win this time, Montez." he grinned.

"Oh, you wouldn't beat me up in the first pace, Rybread!" Gabriella smiled goofily.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?" Gina Montez answered, washing the dinner dishes.

"I'm gonna go the creek bed with Ryan. Be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, honey. Be safe and don't go beyond the end of the block!" she said, calling her out the door.

"Hey Ryan!" she said to her best friend.

"Hey, Gabs. How's the river?" he said.

"Oooh, it's cold!" Gabriella giggled, retracting the foot she had put into the clear water.

"Well, it _is _November." he said.

"Dare you to kiss me," she said, looking into his eyes that shone like stars in the clear sky above them. He took a few steps foreword and Gabriella ran like a frightened deer.

"Hi, sweetie! Why home so early?"

"Oh, no reason, Mom." she said distantly, thinking of what had almost happened.

A sixteen-year-old Gabriella was lying awake in her bedroom, unable to go to sleep, when she heard a slight _tap-tap _on her window. She got out of her bed, fresh with curiosity. She smiled at seeing her boyfriend Ryan Evans standing there with a handful of pebbles. She threw on a robe and crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaking step and opening the front door quietly.

"Hi, Rybread." she smiled, using his childhood nickname.

"Hey, Gabbi." he said, putting a protective arm around her slender shoulders.

"Guess what Sharpay told me?"

"What?"

"That if I break your heart, she'll break my face," he laughed.

"I don't think she's strong enough to do that," she noted, laughing.

"That's the problem with dating your sisters' best friend." Ryan said, looking into the distance. Gabriella put her head on his chest and sighed.

"All I need is you next to me, Ryan Evans." Gabriella said, looking into his eyes that still, after so many years, shone like pretty lights.

"Ryan, you never make time for me!" Gabriella said angrily with blazing eyes.

"No, _you _never make time for _me!_" he retorted.

Gabriella thought for a moment. "You know what, Ryan? Forget it!" she said and angrily slammed the door to his room. Ryan put his head in his hands and thought about what to do.

Gabriella was almostasleep when she heard a _tap-tap _on her window. She ignored it, knowing it was Ryan. But when it grew louder still, she got up, intending to tell him to go away

_Our song is the slammin' screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window_

_Our song is the way she laughs.. the first da…_

Gabriella was finding it very hard to not burst out laughing at his impersonation of Taylor Swift.

"Don't you dare bring up our song!" she managed to half-laugh out, but she knew it was no use: he had won her back.

Ryan and Gabriella were sitting on a shady park bench, their favorite spot in town. It was a beautiful spring day, mid-April, so a lot of people were out and about. Gabriella was looking at a young couple across the way with a two little girls, smiling to herself. Ryan was getting something out of his pocket.

He looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella nearly fell off the park bench. "Yes!" was all she could get out between tears of joy.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, will you take Ryan Andrew Evans to be your husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death due you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ryan Andrew Evans take Gabriella Marie Montez to be your wife, through sickness and in health, 'till death due you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said, closing his book.

Gabriella heard several sniffles from the congregation, probably from their mothers. But she was to caught up to really care. The moment was too perfect.

They were back at the same place were they started, with some differences: they were rocking their twins, Kata and Walter. Everything had come full circle at last.

**Author's Note: **Okay, the ending stunk, but please review!


End file.
